Cinderella
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: Draco Malfoy rules the school with his bad boy image and don't-care attitude. Hermione Granger hides behind her schoolwork and her two best friends. What happens when they realize they're in the middle of their own Cinderella story? DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize belongs to Jo Rowling. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: So, I'm having trouble with my Teddy/Victoire story, Tumble Through Time, so I thought I'd venture back in to Dramione territory until I get some inspiration... Or I don't. Haha. This will be AU/Non-magical and my take on a Harry Potter/Cinderella story of sorts. Read, review, follow, favorite. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

Hermione Granger was nothing special. Her hair was too big, until her parents begrudgingly agreed to braces at the age of 12, her teeth were a bit too messed up, and she was too smart for her own good. She wasn't ugly, by any means, but she more or less faded into the background unless she was answering question after question in class. Her father had been well off, a highly esteemed dentist, while her mother had passed on when Hermione was only 13. Her father remarried soon after. Her father had passed away barely a year after his remarriage, leaving Hermione in the care of her stepmother. And if the new Mrs. Granger (nee Greengrass) was anything to go by, her stepsisters Daphne and Astoria would be just as unpleasant when they grew up. She did have friends, though only two of them; Harry Potter, the school's golden boy, and Ronald Weasley, a boy about as special as Hermione was. How the three of them became friends was a mystery to the rest of the school.

Harry Potter was, to say the least, the most popular boy in school. His parents had passed in an extremely mysterious, and very well publicized, accident when Harry was only one. he had been left with his horrible aunt and uncle, and until he started at Hogwarts Prep, he thought that there was nothing special about him. But he soon learned that everyone knew his name, simply because of the suspicious nature of his parent's deaths. Harry was the boy who could do no wrong. "The Chosen One", they called him, because of how quickly he took to the game of football, soon becoming the star player in only his first year.

Ronald Weasley was really nothing special, or at least he thought so. He was the youngest boy out of seven, only having a sister younger than him. His father was obsessed with figuring out how things worked and his mother, what with three practically perfect brothers and two that were always getting into trouble, and with his younger sister being the baby, sometimes let Ron get lost in the bustle of every day life. But while he faded into his family, he definitely stuck out in the crowd. He was tall and lanky, even for 16, and had the same flaming red hair that was shared throughout his siblings. He wasn't particularly good at schoolwork and he was subpar at football. But he had his two best friends and to him, that was all that mattered. Especially Hermione. He had harbored a crush on her since the day they had met. Their first day of school, to be precise, but never acted on it.

Hogwarts Prep was located in the middle of Scotland. It was a boarding school, meaning all the students lived there except for holidays. It was separated into four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, with each house having their own special attributes. Upon recieving their acceptance letters, students had to fill out a short test, of sorts, to see where they would end up. Meals were taken together, each house having their own designated table, and no one dared to sit anywhere else. The houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were friendly enough, but no one dared talkk to the Slytherin's unless it was absolutely necessary. Mostly because of one student and his followers.

Draco Malfoy was the school's bad boy. But not 'bad boy', like most people would think. He didn't have tattoos, save for one, which all of his friends seemed to want, but only the most elite of his friends seemed to attain. He didn't drink or do drugs. He smoked cigarettes, though. And his taste in clothes leaned more towards impecable, tailor-made, special ordered suits, rather than leather jackets and grungy clothes. He was rich and he loved to show it off. He belittled anyone of even a slightly lower class than he. Hermione seemed to be his favorite to tease, though. And to make matters worse for her, Hermione's stepsisters were part of his group of cronies, and they loved to gossip about her.

Their sixth year hadn't even been back in session a week, and Draco was already on the warpath for Hermione. On their first class of the morning, History, their teacher, Professor Binns, an incredibly old and boring man, asked a question about World War 2 and Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air.

Draco let out a hiss of laughter. "Look at the little Mudblood." He said, using a slang word him and his friends had concocted for the lesser-class of students. "Her hand, always at the ready. Wonder what else that hand is good for." His cronies becan to chuckle and Hermione lowered her hand, her cheeks burning.

Harry swiveled around in his seat. "I don't understand why you have to be so cruel, Malfoy. She only knew the answer, unlike you, I'm assuming."

"Oh, I knew the answer, _Potter._" Malfoy spat. "But unlike her, I choose to show my intelligence through my work, not shout it out for the world to hear. I have some sort of self-respect."

"You're just mad that she's smarter than you." Ron sniggered.

"And now we hear from the Weasel. Better late than never, I guess." Draco just looked bored. "Wonder when she's going to stand up for herself instead of having the two of you do it."

It was Hermione's turn to stare at Draco. "I know perfectly well how to stand up for myself, Malfoy. Just because I have friends that are willing to stand up for me, doesn't mean I don't know how."

"Oh, shut up. I don't give a bloody fuck what you actally have to say. Turn around and answer some more of the nice professor's questions like a good teachers pet."

Hermione turned back around, her face red with anger. "It'll be alright, 'Mione." Ron said, softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, don't call me that, Ronald. It's annoying." Hermione snapped.

"Just because you're angry at _him_, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Ron huffed moving back to his seat.

Hermione heard a laugh come from behind her. She barely turned her head until she was able to see who it had come from. As soon as she looked, she wished she hadn't. Draco Malfoy was staring straight at her, with a wicked grin on his face.

X X X


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella**

**Chapter Two**

Two months. It had been two whole months since Draco had said a word to Hermione. Granted, he had taken to staring her down during classes and between them, but he never uttered a single word. Maybe he had finally learned to shut his trap. Or maybe he was still angry that Hermione had stood up to him, making him feel an inch tall in front of his friends.

_Hermione left the confines of her dorm room, fancying a walk by herself down by the lake before meeting up with Harry and Ron in the library to study. She was skipping rocks across the water when she heard the shrill voice of her stepsister, Daphne, behind her. _

_ "Well, well, well... If it isn't the little Mudblood. Your friends decide to drop you, have they? Good on them."_

_ Hermione paused, rock still in hand, and turned around. "Oh, look. It's the little princess and her loyal servants. How cute. And by princess, I obviously meant Draco."_

_ "You watch your mouth, you stupid little bint. I won't hesitate to shut you up quicker than you can call for your friends." Draco stepped closer, flexing his fingers threateningly. _

_ "Oh, do sod off, Malfoy. No one cares. Besides, I don't think you have it in you to actually hit a girl."_

_ "Oh, you're quite right. Drakey won't hit a girl. But Daph-y, here, wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of you." Astoria piped up, laughing and latching tightly onto Draco's arm._

_ "Daffy? Isn't that a duck? Funny... I can see the resemblence." Hermione giggled._

_ "I'll do one better. I'll telephone Mum. Tell her you and your little friends are being a bother and..." She faked a sob. "Tori and I just can't take it anymore."_

_ "Really? And what else can she do besides cut me off even more? Call your mother, I don't care." Hermione's gaze drifted back towards Draco. "And you can leave me the hell alone. What did I ever do to you?"_

_ Draco tried to throw off Astoria's grip, rolled his eyes when she clung on tighter, and then physically removed the girl's hands from him. He took a step towards Hermione. "Listen here, Mudblood. I am sick and tired of you and your famous little friend." He growled. "I can do whatever I damn well please."_

_ In an instant, he was on the ground with Hermione's arm pressing at his throat. "I didn't do a damn thing to you, Malfoy, except exist. Now, sod. Off." She stood up and began to walk away, hearing Draco's grumbles of 'filthy bint', 'dirty Mudblood', and a few other choice insults as he stood up and dusted himself off. _

Now, she was in the library, studying quietly to herself when someone pulled out the chair across from her and plopped down. "Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

Hermione glanced at the blonde boy sitting at her table. "Go away, Malfoy. I'm busy."

"What? I just wanted to talk." Draco smirked.

"You never want to talk to me. Go. Away."

"So," Draco looked at his hands, bored. "There's a dance coming up."

"Yes, and I hear you're taking Princess Tori. I don't know which one of you I feel sorrier for."

Draco scoffed. "Whatever. She's easy. And readily avaliable, at that. I assume you and Weaselbee will be going together, then? You know, since no one else will go with either of you."

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but no. Ronald and I are not going together, seeing as I'm not going at all." Hermione turned back to her schoolwork.

"Yes, Daphne and Astoria told me how their mother sent them the money for you to get a dress. Quite amusing, actually."

"Are you here to taunt me, Malfoy? Or to bring up the fact that their mother hates me, like I didn't already know that. Please, leave me be."

Draco stood up, grinning childishly. "See you, Granger." He winked before he walked off.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in the library about an hour later. "So, are you going dress shopping today?" Harry mused as he sat down.

"Why would I? I haven't any money. Mummy Dearest decided to split what was going to be for me between precious Daphne and Astoria so they could get fancier dresses because, and I quote, 'they're prettier than me and deserve nicer things. And I probably wouldn;t be able to get a date anyways'. Besides, I don't know if I even want to go."

"But you have to go!" Ron sputtered. "Everyone is going. It's going to be ridiculous. And the after parties, think of the possibilities! Besides, we could go together..." Hermione shot him a weird look. "As friends, of course. But Harry is going with Ginny and I don't want to go by myself. And, you know, you're a girl..."

"Nice of you to finally notice that, yes, I am a female, Ronald. But that still doesn't help that I don't have any money to get a dress."

"Oh, and don't forget. It's a masquerade, so you have to, you know, wear a mask."

"Oh, gee, Ronald, I had no idea that was how a masquerade worked." Hermione grinned. "But if I can't pay for a dress, I can't pay for a mask."

Harry began to pull out his wallet. "Don't worry about it. I'll give you some money to get you a dress. I can't go to the dance knowing that my best friend is sitting in her dormitory while we're out having fun. Besides, Ginny will want you there." He shoved 200 pounds into her hand.

"Harry, I couldn't possibly..." Hermione began to protest.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I'm loaded, I can handle losing a bit of money." He winked, reminding her just how unseriously he took the money left to him by his parents.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, unconvinced.

"Absolutely. Please, I insist."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Thank you, Harry... I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now, homework... Maths class is abso-bloody-lutely killing me."

"Nice segue, mate." Ron scoffed.

"So, in return for you giving me money, did you just expect me to willingly complete your homework?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, absolutely not! Maybe just a bit of help, though." Harry's eyes twinkled and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, give me your papers." She said, still chuckling under her breath.

"God, Hermione, you're a fucking lifesaver."

"So I've been told."

Unbeknownst to the trio, Draco Malfoy had not left the library completely. Instead opting to spy a bit on the brunette and her friends. As much as he couldn't stand Potter or the Weasel, he had to admit, they were pretty good friends.

X X X


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinderella**

**Chapter Three**

The dance was less than 2 hours away and Hermione had refused to show Harry and Ron her dress and mask for the dance from the day she bought it, telling them that she would meet them there and they could see her then.

While getting ready, Hermione noted just how much effort and product it took to tame her wild mane of hair and decided that it was too much work and it would probably never happen again. Once she finished her hair and make-up, she slid into her dress. It was an ivory dress with a tight fitting bodice and a poufy, ruffle-y, elaborate skirt. She studied herself in the mirror for a minute before placing her matching mask over her face. The mask was the same shade of ivory, but was ornately decorated with tiny diamonds and pearls.

Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she glanced at the clock. The dance had started 30 minutes ago. _Better late than never._ Hermione thought as she waltzed out of her dorm room.

She walked into the dining hall and was immediately impressed with the decorations. It seemed to be straight out of a fairy tale. The room was dark, except for small shimmering lights and candles everywhere. There was a bar, a snack table, and DJ, who was currently playing Cupid Shuffle, much to her amusement.

It was difficult to tell who everyone was because of the masks, but she immediately spotted Ron and his telltale red hair, dancing with a girl Hermione didn't recognize. She'd go meet her friends in a minute, taking this time to take in the scenery uninterrupted. But that was short-lived. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see a boy, a good 6 inches taller than her, standing behind her. He was dressed in a nice, probably special ordered tux, with a green and silver mask. His grey eyes were almost sparkling.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out as the song switched to something a bit slower paced.

Hermione was taken aback. "Uhm, sure. I mean, yes, you may." She accepted his hand and he led her out to the floor. They each placed a hand on the others waist and the boy began leading them in a slow waltz.

"You've had dance lessons." The boy observed. "That means we must be cut from similar, if not the same, cloth."

"My parents always insisted when I was younger." Hermione smiled.

"If I may be so bold as to say that you have absolutely stunning eyes." He smiled, looking into her bright green eyes, which were flecked with gold. "Which makes me wonder just who you are. My friends make fun of me, instead of being an 'ass man' or a 'tit man', I happen to notice a female's eyes before anything. Which must mean that I have never spoken to you before."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm sure we have classes together. DId you come with a date?" She asked, innocently.

"Sadly, yes. But I didn't really want to bring her, truthfully. She can be a bit of a nuisance." The boy chuckled. "What about you?"

"Yes, I came with someone, but he was rather preoccupied when I arrived." Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. She hadn't noticed that the song had changed until the boy upped their pace a bit to match the music.

"Well, lucky for me, then, because that means I get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room." He spun her slowly.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Surely, you can't mean me."

"And surely you can't tell me you haven't noticed every single person in the room staring at you. The boys are staring because they wish they were me, to be able to dance with you. And the girls are staring because they want to be you." The boy smiled sweetly. "I hadn't even danced with my date before you showed up, and here we are on our third song."

Hermione glanced around the room. He wasn't lying. Everyone in the room, whether they were dancing or not, seemed to bestaring straight at them. Hermione blushed again.

The boy leaned in close to her ear. "Would you like to go somewhere a bit more private? A walk in the gardens, maybe?" Hermione nodded, wanting to be away from all of the attention. He held her hand as they walked outside, glancing every once in a while at each other.

"Who are you?" The boy mused, as they sat down on a bench.

"I could just show you." Hermione smiled, beginning to reach for her mask. But the boy stopped her.

"No. Don't. Don't ruin it." He said gently.

"How would that ruin it?" Hermione asked, a bit crestfallen. "Knowing who we are, wouldn't that be better?"

"I don't mean it like that." He said, softly, taking her hand. "Just that... This is really good. And knowing who we are, might not be. I'm not a good person. Definitely no PRince Charming." He chuckled softly.

"Well, then, knowing who we are is a moot point. Because I'm practically Cinderella and if you aren't my Prince Charming, then there's just no point, is there?" Hermione laughed.

"And just how are you Cinderella?" The boy asked, inquisitively.

"No parents, horrible stepmother, horrible stepsisters... You know the story..." Hermione said, vaguely. "But you know, for not being a prince, you have been rather charming."

"Then, you can call me Charming. Since you don't know my name. And I shall call you... Hmm... Cinderella just won't do... Just Ella. How about that?"

Hermione smiled. "Ella. I like that."

"Well, Miss Ella, I'm going to be a bit bold again. Can I kiss you?" He was already leaning in, so Hermione barely nodded in agreement.

Charming's lips met with her's and it was an almost instant fit. Fireworks went off behind both of their eyes and butterflies flew in both of their stomachs. Hermione laced her arms around Charming's neck and he tangled his fingers in her hair. It was a kiss like no other. Neither of them had ever felt something like what they were feeling with each other.

"Well, then." Charming said quietly, as he pulled away grinning.

"Yeah... Well, then." Hermione agreed, blushing crimson once more. She glanced up at the clock tower. "It's getting late. I should get back to my room."

"I'll walk you." Charming stood up, holding his hand out to Hermione. She graciously accepted, and they walked hand in hand to the stairs leading to her dorm. "A Gryffindor, eh?" He chuckled. "No wonder you were so brave to want to show me who you were."

"Well, it's no doubt you're a Slytherin. I mean, who else would have a silver and green mask?" Hermione chuckled. "I don't know how I feel about all of this."

"All of what?" Charming asked, furrowing his brow.

"Us, not knowing who the other is. Maybe never knowing..."

"It's a double edged sword, really." Charming said, caressing Hermione's face. "What if, in our real lives, we hate each other? Or what if we don't know each other?"

"What if we're meant to be together?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, my dear Ella, if we're meant to be... We'll figure it out one day. But for now, we hold on to what we have. I'll always remember my night with an unexplainably beautiful girl named Ella. And you'll always have Charming, your almost prince." Charming cupped Hermione's face, a sad smile on his face. "I'm going to kiss you again. One last time."

Hermione nodded, sadly, accepting the kiss. It was just as magical as the last one, with more fireworks and more butterflies. He broke the kiss far sooner than Hermione would have liked, but it was inevitable.

"Good night, my beautiful Ella." Charming whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And good night to you, my almost Prince Charming. Until we meet again." Hermione whispered.

"Until we meet again." He mirrored her words quietly and then he was gone.

Hermione managed to slip into her dorm before anyone saw her and quickly rid herself of her dress and mask. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. She reached to take off her earrings and her smile faded. One of them was gone. Hermione felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Those were the last thing of her mothers she owned.

Draco Malfoy walked into his dorm room and tore off his mask. What did that girl do to him? What kind of spell did Ella have over him that no other girl did? Draco scoffed. Her name wasn't even Ella. He doubted he would ever even know her real name. He reached his hand in his coat pocket to make sure it was empty and felt something cool and smooth touch his finger.

He pulled out a single earring. A teardrop shaped diamond circled with pearls. He was confused for a minute as to where an earring would have come from until he remembered his parting kiss. It was Ella's. He closed his fingers around the small object and kissed his fist. It was the only thing he had to show him that the night really did happen. That Ella wasn't fake, even though her name was.

He stripped down to his boxers as well as he could using one hand. Crawling into bed, he shoved his fist under his pillow, holding on to his last piece of Ella as he drifted off to sleep.

X X X


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinderella**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Kind of dirty chapter. Just a warning.**

Christmas break came two weeks after the dance and almost everyone, including Hermione had went home for the holidays. Though, she was spending her break with Ron's family, along with Harry, instead of her own.

Draco Malfoy was sat in a recliner in his room, with a snifter of scotch dangling from one hand, while the other was tangled in a mass of blonde hair kneeling in front of him. But Draco couldn't look Astoria Greengrass in the eyes as her head bobbed up and down his member. He had his head leaned back and his eyes closed. No, he couldn't look into Astoria's bright blue eyes without them morphing to the gold-flecked green ones that now plagued his ever thought. Astoria's platinum blonde hair turned a smooth shade of brown and she had a blasted mask over her face. So, Draco just chose to drink his scotch and keep his mind occupied with other things. Things that always managed to lead back to Ella. His Ella. Of course he knew that he was selfish to think of her as his. He didn't even know her real bloody name.

He glanced down at Astoria, only to have her turn into Ella once again. He groaned in frustration. Had anyone ever invaded her mouth the way he was invading Astoria's? The thought that she had done that to anyone else, or kissed them, or slept with them, angered him. He wanted to shatter his glass against the wall at the very fleeting thought that she could be someone elses. That she could do the things with someone else that he was doing with Astoria. He was a hypocrite, and a big one, at that. He grumbled inaudibly, taking another small sip of scotch. Astoria took his small noises of frustration and anger as those of pleasure and began working faster.

A few moments later, Draco groaned again. This time as he emptied himself down Astoria's willing throat. She slowly pulled her mouth away from him, licking her lips seductively as she stood up.

"You were thinking about _her_ again, weren't you?" She asked angrily, as she stood up.

"Who?" Draco snapped.

"That girl. The one you ditched me for at the dance. _Ella_." Astoria spit the name out with venom.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Draco yelled, throwing his drink against the wall. "And what the bloody fuck does it matter if I was? Does it offend you that you don't have my full attention anymore?"

"Because she's all you talk about, Drake! Why shouldn't I be offended? You don't even know who she is!" Astoria screamed back.

"If you don't want my parents to be alerted that you're here, I suggest you control the volume of what comes out of your gaping cocksucker." Draco sneered.

"Is that all I am to you? Someone to give you what you want when the one you want can't? Because I know how to ignore a text message, Draco."

"And yet, here you are. I text you telling you I can't sleep, that I need some stress relief, and here you come running with your mouth wide fucking open!" Draco laughed. "For every twenty girls like you, Tori, there's one like her. I could tell you to strip and get on the bed right now and you'd ask how I wanted you to lay."

"No, I wouldn't." But Draco noticed the waver in her voice. He had caught her.

"Admit it. You like the attention you get because everyone knows that I fuck you. I use you, Tori. Why can't you see that?" Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought- I thought that we..."

"You thought what? That we'd live happily ever after? Newsflash, you are not anyone's 'happily ever after'. I keep you around because you're a decent fuck and you know how to suck a dick pretty well. Don't think I don't know about the other guys that keep you around for the same things. Nobody wants to settle down with the girl that gets passed around more that a football." Astoria opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She knew he was right. Draco's thoughts drifted back to Ella and he felt his cock twitch. He knew he shouldn't drink scotch. His dick had a mind of it's own when he did. He wanted her, but he wanted more than just a lay. He wanted to wake up to her every morning and fall asleep next to her every night. Goddamn it, he was becoming a sap over this girl. Just thinking about her made him hard. And if Astoria was still here after him berating her, he could just use that to his advantage. Think about Ella while fucking Astoria. It was sick, twisted and wrong, but he didn't care anymore. "Strip." He commanded. "And get on the bed."

Astoria stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, but when Draco kicked off his jeans and boxer briefs and went to yank off his t-shirt, she began to do as she was told. There was barely any foreplay. He got her as ready as he wanted with a couple fingers and then pushed his way into her roughly. After 20 minutes of thrusting, he was getting bored. He faked an orgasm as best as he could, pulled out, and rolled over onto the bed.

"I think it would be best if you left." He said, sourly.

Astoria just nodded. She hurriedly threw her clothes back on and quietly walked out of Draco's room, making sure to shut the door behind her. As he heard her car start up and drive away, he rolled his eyes. He sat up and walked to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He turned the taps on cold and climbed in. It took hardly any time at all to finish the job himself and when he was done, he turned up the heat of the water as hot as he could stand it and just stood there letting the water run over him.

Why was he letting this unknown girl affect him so much? His mind drifted back to their kisses. He had never been kissed like that, never felt anything remotely close with any of the girls he had kissed. And he had kissed _a lot_ of girls. Something in that kiss had ignited something inside of him, something he hadn't known existed. When the heat of the water began to dissipate, he trudged out of the shower, quickly drying himself off and crawling into bed without even attempting to look for pajamas or underwear. He slid his hand under his pillow and grasped the small object hidden there. Her fingered at the earring underneath the pillow and groaned yet again.

_I'm going to find her._ He thought. _I have to... I need to. I need to know who she is._

"Who are you, my darling Ella?" He mused aloud, before drifting off to sleep, still clutching the lone piece of jewelry.

That night, he dreamt of ivory ball gowns and beautiful girls in masks. And when he awoke the next morning, a fire had started in him. He was going to find his Ella if it was the last thing he did.

X X X

**A/N2: Yes... Draco was a little rough with Astoria, but we will find out later why he's so confused about how he's feeling and why he has felt the need to sleep around so much! As always, read, review, follow, favorite! :) Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinderella**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews/favorites/follows! I appreciate them so much. I didn't think this story would get this much feedback this soon! As always, keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D**

**Hunter's Heir: Thank you so much! I'm not used to non-magical Dramione either, but the idea wouldn't quit bugging me. I'm glad you like it!**

**catseyed: That's what is giving me the most trouble... But I think I've come to a decent compromise!**

When Hermione finally made it back to school, she was prepared to paste fliers all over the school, with a picture of the missing earring and contact information. But she was pleasantly surprised at what she found when she went to begin displaying her fliers. And they were everywhere, plastered on every avaliable surface. There was no way she'd miss it.

**My dearest Ella,  
I believe I have something of yours.  
Find me on the schools online messenger.  
I'll be patiently waiting.  
Your's always,  
Charming.**

Hermione smiled at the note, briefly forgetting about her posters as she pulled out her cell phone to sign into the messenger account she had made just for the retrieval of her earring. SInce everyone's in the school was connected, she smiled to herself as the class list popped up with Charming sitting the top spot. She clicked on his name, but when the message box popped up, she paused, not knowing what to say. But it seemed that Charming was waiting on her.

_Charming: Hello.  
Ella: Hi..._

There was a pause.

_Charming: I can't stop thinking about you._

This time it was Hermione's turn to pause.

_Ella: Really?  
Charming: All day, every day. No matter what I'm doing, all I can see are those beautiful eyes of yours._

Hermione blushed.

_Charming: I have something of yours. An earring.  
Ella: Oh, my god, you're a lifesaver. They were my mother's. It's the last thing of hers that I have. Where did you find it?  
Charming: In my pocket. It must have fallen out when we kissed. I've been keeping it safe for you.  
Ella: Well, thank you.  
Charming: You're welcome._

Draco paused, thinking about what he'd say next.

_Charming: Meet me in the garden at our bench tonight if you want it back?_

Hermione blushed. Was he actually going to show himself to her? But he replied again before she could answer.

_Charming: 8 sharp. Wear your mask._

Hermione's face fell.

_Ella: You don't want to see who I am? If you can't stop thinking about me, that would be the next logical step, I would think.  
Charming: Believe me, I'd rather think of your face instead of that bloody mask. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet, though. I've got... Issues that I need to deal with first._

No reply.

_Charming: 8 in the garden? I'll tell you about them, then. I promise.  
Ella: I'll be there. :)_

Draco smiled at the last message before signing off. He was going to see her again. He was going to see his Ella. He was, for lack of a better word, nervous. Which made him even more nervous considering nothing in the world ever made draco nervous. Ever.

Yet, he waited patiently for 8 o'clock to come. And when it did, he could barely hold his excitement. He got to the garden early, and was checking to make sure his mask was on tight enough when he saw her. She was in a simple tank top and a pair of jeans. But she looked absolutely beautiful. She had her hair styled like she did at the dance. She seemed to be upset at wearing the mask, but smiled brightly when she saw him.

"My Ella." He whispered, taking her hand. He laughed. "I've been thinking of you as Ella for so long now that I don't think I'll ever call you by your real name, if I ever find it out."

"You'll always be Charming to me." Hermione smiled. "Do you have my earring?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. You just cut to the chase, don't you?" He began to dig in his pocket.

"I'm sorry. I've just been really anxious without it. I'm so glad it was with you and somebody else didn't find it. It's worth a small fortune by itself."

Draco pulled the earring out of his pocket, silently berating himself for telling her he had it. He wanted to keep it. He wanted to keep hold of that small part of her. "Well, I can assure you it had been safe with me." He handed it over and Hermione took it graciously.

"Thank you so much."She whispered.

"Don't thank me. It was no trouble." Draco pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear, pausing for a moment, ready to pull her mask off, but he stopped himself.

"Why can't we just tell each other?" Hermione whispered, looking at the ground.

"I'm not a good person, Ella. And I've always had trouble trusting people. My parents are not the greatest role models and I know I take after them. My father, at least. Maybe... Just maybe, if we could get to know each other first, you could look past my indescretions when you finally know who I am."

"You can trust me." Hermione whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I know I can. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"I understand." Hermione leaned forward, capturing Draco's lips.

Just like every kiss before it, sparks flew. They embraced and deepened their kiss, not caring if anyone was watching. Yet, little did they know, someone was.

Astoria had fancied herself a walk after another argument with Draco. Walking into the garden, she saw two people in a rather compromising position and decided to get a closer look. One of the people was Draco, she recognized his ridiculous mask from the dance. That must have meant that the other was that stupid, stupid Ella.

Astoria was shaking with anger. She watched as the two finally came up for air and bid each other goodnight. Instead of following Draco back to their hallway, she followed Ella, determined to figure out just who the bitch was. No one took her Draco from her without consequences. She followed the girl to an unfamiliar part of the castle.

_A Gryffindor? _Astoria thought, bitterly. _Draco really is losing his mind._

She watched in what seemed like slow motion as Ella looked around to make sure she was alone and stripped off her mask before walking up the stairs.

Astoria couldn't help but to scream in frustration. Ella was Hermione?! Her own fucking stepsister?! Astoria vowed right then and there that the stupid Mudblood bint would pay. She laughed a bit evilly before running back to let Daphne know what she had found out.

Draco would pay. And so would Hermione.

X X X


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinderella**

**Chapter Six**

Astoria Greengrass was not a vindictive person, by nature. Actually, between her and her sister, she was the laidback one. But being the younger sibling had its downfalls. She had always been put second best to Daphne. Always gotten Daphne's hand-me-downs, from clotehs to toys, and occasionally boys. So, when she got new things, things that hadn't belonged to Daphne, she became very possessive. And Draco was hers. Draco had never belonged to Daphne. He was always Astoria's and she wasn't going to let some stupid Mudblood bint take what was rightfully hers. She had won Draco's affections and attention fair and square. When every girl in their grade fawned over him, he had chosen Astoria, a girl one year his junior.

She paraded into her and Daphne's shared dorm room, grinning widely, and plopped down onto her sisters bed with a flourish.

"What's gotten into you? You look like the cat that ate the canary." Daphne said, looking boredly over the top of her textbook.

"Meow." Astoria laughed.

"What? Tell. Me. Now." Daphne flung her text to the side.

"I know who Draco's little Ella is." Astoria laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Spill! How did you find out?"

"I saw them snogging in the garden with those godforsaken masks on." Astoria shuddered at the thought. "So, when she left, I followed her."

"So?! Who is it?!" Daphne jumped over onto Astoria's bed.

"Down, girl. I was about to tell you." Astoria paused for dramatic effect, watching her sister salivating over the anticipation. "Hermione Granger."

'"The stupid Mudblood?! He's kissed that dirty bint? Our stepsister is a fucking slag." Daphne laughed a bit. "Are you going to tell him?" Astoria shot her a sister a look that said 'are you fucking stupid?'. "Okay, wrong question. _When_ are you going to tell him, is what I should have said."

"I'm going to give it a little while. Let him fall in deeper and then spring it on him. He'll be so disgusted that he'll dump her immediately, take a few scalding showers, and then fall right back into my arms. He's my Prince Charming. Not hers."

Daphne snorted. "I wouldn't go so far as to call him that, dear sister. He's anything but charming and he's definitely no prince. You two don't exactly have a fairytale romance going on. He just uses you."

"He loves me. I know he does."

"He loves your mouth and, you know, your other set of lips." Daphne went to pick up her almost forgotten homework.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Daph." Astoria spat, pouting slightly.

"Oh, really? And who's been friends with him longer than you've been in the picture? Next to Blaise, I'm his best friend. He tells me everything. And I mean _every-fucking-thing_."

"Then, he's lying to you. Obviously, he's not going to tell you that he loves me, because you _obviously_ want him and you'd try to talk him out of it."

"Oh, my God, Astoria. I. DO. NOT. WANT. HIM. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. The feelings I have for Draco Malfoy are purely platonic. I do not see him in any way except as a friend. The only reason I would try and talk him out of it is because you are a child! YOu are so immature. When a boy, any boy, not just Draco, texts you at 3 in the morning to tell you he can't sleep and that he needs to relieve some stress, it's a BOOTY CALL. Not a secret profession of love." Astoria blushed bright crimson. "Oh, yes, he told me about that. Grow up, darling. Please."

Astoria pretended to not be affected by anything her sister had just said. "So, are you going to help me take down our darling stepsister or not?"

"I'll think about it." Daphne rolled her eyes and then paused. "Actually, no. You know what? I'll pass this time. As much as I would love to be her downfall, you're on your own. Draco is head over heels for this girl and somehow, I doubt that finding out who she is is going to change his mind much. But if you out her, he's definitely going to change his mind about _you_. If you try and turn him against her, he's going to turn against you even more than he already has. No, you want to make this mess, I'm just going to watch. And when it fails, I'm not helping you clean up."

"Well, look who's decided to take the moral high ground for once in her life." Astoria grumbled, angry at her sister.

"Yes, I have. It's called growing up. You'd do well to learn how to do it."

"Fine." Astoria huffed, standing up from her bed. "I have other friends, you know. They'll help me."

"I would love to see that. I hope you have fun when this little plan of yours crashes and burns."

"And I hope you have fun when you realize that you were wrong and he does love me." Astoria flounced out of the room, leaving her sister laying in bed just rolling her eyes.

Later that evening, Daphne cornered Draco in the library. "Look, you need to figure out what you're going to do about my sister."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, closing his book.

"She's on the warpath. She's going to try and fuck things up with you and Ella. Now, I don't know who she is or what she's done to you, but I like it." She was only lying a bit. She really did like this Draco. "You're a lot happier than you have been. You're finally doing well in school again. You've actually been decent to be around, instead of acting like a stuck-up prick all of the time. I've missed this Draco. And I'd like to keep him around for a bit."

Draco nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've missed being like this, too. But I just- What if she's not like I imagine her to be, Daph? What if she's not the one for me? What if- What if this is all just one big karmic 'fuck you'? Or what if... what if she doesn't like who I am? What if she sees me and runs away screaming because she's one of the people I've endlessly made fun of for the past few years or because she knows how I treat people and she hates me?"

Daphne inwardly cringed. "You just have to take that chance, Draco. And, look, you didn't hear it from me, but Astoria is planning something. And it doesn't sound good. So, if you want to keep your little Ella, you'd better do something before Tori does." Draco opened his mouth to ask how Astoria was planning something when she didn't even know who Ella was, but Daphne raised her hand to stop him. "She saw you two, in the park. Followed her back to the dorms. Don't give me that look. She didn't tell me who." Same lie... But Daphne didn't feel so bad about it. If Draco could convince Hermione that he really wasn't a bad guy, maybe all could be righted in the world. Maybe, just maybe...

X X X


End file.
